The pattern of life of most working people does not, during working hours, provide access to their own bathroom, where supplies are kept for cleaning their teeth. During working hours most working people do not brush their teeth, because heretofore there has been no convenient way to carry a toothbrush and toothpaste. Prior art toothbrushes with their toothpaste supply have not been widely accepted either because of their size, or their mechanical dispensers do not operate properly, or because there has not been a dispenser with a sealing means to prevent the paste from hardening.
Some examples of the prior art fountain toothbrushes are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,408,150; 3,864,047; 3,995,648 and 4,149,552. From the above list of prior art patents it is well known to employ a plunger or follower to advance the toothpaste within a reservoir in the toothbrush handle. Likewise, it is well known to screw-thread a fountain toothbrush on the end of a tube of toothpaste and dispense the paste by squeezing the tube. Each of these types of fountain toothbrushes has at least one of the above mentioned disadvantages, which has been found to be unacceptable.